


Sweet Cherry Pie (working title)

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Prompt: "Sam, would you please show me how to bake a pie?" ~ CasChristmas gift for Outforawalkbitkah. (Even though its not really Christmassy)With a prompt like that, of course i had to hint at some destiel-ish pining.





	Sweet Cherry Pie (working title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OutForAWalkBitkah3568](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/gifts).



“Sam, would you please show me how to bake a pie?” Castiel asked, walking into the library where Sam was idly looking through a dusty lore book. 

Sam looked up, setting aside the leather-bound tome.

“A pie? Uh, sure, I guess. Cas, can I ask why? I mean, we usually just buy our pies at the store. What’s the occasion?”

Cas shifted nervously, hesitating as he thought of how to explain.

“Dean’s been kind of, moody, lately. This whole Michael situation, it’s wearing on him, worse than the rest of us. I just thought maybe a fresh baked cherry pie would brighten his mood a bit.”

Cas fiddled with his trench coat, unable to meet Sam’s curious gaze. Sam cleared his throat as he stood up, trying to suppress the smirk flitting across his lips.

“Sure, Cas. That sounds like a great idea. And I’m sure it’ll cheer Dean up a bit. I’ll look up a recipe real quick, then we can head to the store to pick up the ingredients okay? Just give me a minute.”

Sam found a recipe that looked simple enough and saved the page on his cell for easy access, then grabbed the keys to one of the cars in the garage. Once they got to the store, the tall hunter and the dark-haired Angel made quick work of getting the supplies they would need, Cas only hesitating once, in front of the ice cream freezer.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Should we get ice cream too? Sometimes, when Dean gets pie at one of the diners on the road, it comes with ice cream.”

“Yeah, go for it. French vanilla goes best with cherry pie. Grab one of the big tubs and let's get back to the bunker. Dean and Jack will be back in a couple hours. Should give us just enough time to have the pie cooling when they walk in the door. Sound good?”

“Yes, Sam. Thank you.”

Castiel gave Sam a sheepish half-smile and grabbed a container of ice cream from the freezer before following him to the checkout line. Sam paid for the items, adding a couple of 3 Musketeers bars for Jack at the last minute. They loaded up the trunk and headed back home.

Once they were back at the bunker, Cas made sure to set the ice cream in the freezer before spreading out the rest of the stuff they had bought on the metal counter in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Where do we start?”

“Well, first,wash your hands. Then, let’s get some water going for the cherries. Go fill up that big pot over there about halfway and then rinse the cherries off before adding them to it, okay?”

Cas went and did as instructed as Sam set out the pie tins he had bought and unwrapped the ready-made pie crust dough. He had made sure to buy enough for two pies, knowing Dean would probably eat nearly a whole pie himself if he had the chance. 

“Okay, Sam. The cherries are ready, what now?”

“Put it on the stove, cover it and turn the burner to medium. Got it? Okay, now come over here, I’ll help you set up the crust while they start to simmer.”

Sam went about showing Cas how to roll out the dough and set them in the tins, helping him trim off the excess around the edges and reworking the leftover dough to use for the lattice covering. Every few minutes, he let Castiel know to go stir the cherries. After the crusts were set up, Sam showed Cas how to mix the sugar and cornstarch together to get it ready to add to the cherries.

“It’s starting to bubble, Sam.” 

“Great, Cas, now take it off the heat for a minute and add this to it. Slowly. Mix it all together, then put it back on the burner but set it to low for this part.” 

After a couple more minutes, the cherry mixture had thickened nicely and Sam told Castiel to set the pot aside to cool a bit while they finished cutting the lattice strips. 

“Now, pour the filling into the tins, evenly, and make sure just a bit of the crust is still visible so we can attach these strips. Watch, I’ll do the first one then you try.”

After Castiel had filled the tins, Sam began placing the dough strips over the cherries, pinching the ends together with the bottom crust to keep them attached. Cas watched him unblinkingly, before mimicking his actions with the second pie. When he finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. Satisfied, he turned to Sam for further instructions. 

“I already preheated the oven while you were working on your crust, so just go ahead and set the pies on the rack. I’ll set the timer on my phone for fifty minutes and we’ll check on them then.”

Cas place the pies in the oven and then set about cleaning up the little scraps of dough left behind on the counter and rinsing out the pot. Sam went back into the library and the lore book he had been reading earlier to pass the time. 

When the timer went off, Sam joined Cas to check on the pies. The crusts had turned a light golden color and the filling looked great, not too thin, not too clumpy and dried out. 

“Perfect. Now just set them over on the counter to cool. They should be just right by the time we all finish dinner.”

“Thank you, Sam, for helping me with this. I hope this ‘comfort food’ does its intended job.”

“It’s no problem, Cas, really. And I’m sure Dean will perk right up when he sees it.”

About thirty minutes later, Dean and Jack came home, burgers in hand. The four of them ate and talked, exchanging the information they had gathered. When their plates were empty, Castiel caught Sam’s attention and quirked his head toward the kitchen. Dean noticed the exchange.

“What’s up, something happen while we were gone that you forgot tell us or somethin’?”

“Cas made pie”, Sam spoke up, walking to the kitchen to help bring out the ice cream, plates, and utensils as Castiel came out with the pies.

Dean’s eyes widened at the sight and his concerned look soon turned into a beaming smile.

“ _ Made _ ? Cas, you baked these yourself?”

“Well, I had-”

Sam came out of kitchen at that moment, clearing his throat loudly as he set the ice cream down next to the pies.

“Yep. He baked them himself.”

Dean was preoccupied with slicing up one of the pies and didn’t notice the exchanged looks between his brother and the Angel. He dished out the pie and ice cream and inhaled deeply before taking a bite of his own giant slice. 

“Thanks, Cas”, Dean managed around the bite. “This is great! Definitely better than store bought.”

Castiel smiled and fought back a blush at the praise. “Thank you, Dean. I am glad you like it.”

Jack watched the pair of them and glanced over at Sam, silently chuckling. Sam smirked back and the two of them dug into their pie, full mouths stifling their glee.

Dean was definitely in a better mood for the rest of the evening.


End file.
